Choices
by Bellinda Cross
Summary: Jason loves Piper. He loves her enough to give everything up for her (which he did). The problem is that she would do the same. The story starts with Piper going missing from Camp Half-Blood. What happens when you do all the wrong things for the people you love?
1. Distance

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction. As you can see from the title, it's about Jason and Piper. I am a huge Jasper/Jiper/Pipson fan. And this is just an idea I've been thinking about for ages. I hope you enjoy this! I would appreciate reviews please.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS ****WHATSOEVER**

**Bellinda Cross**

Chapter 1 Jason

It was the end of a long day. They had just finished a game of capture the flag in the forest where, as always, Jason and Percy's team won. It was actually hard, but they pulled through. Their opposing team was Frank and Leo's. This time with Piper on Leo's team and Hazel on theirs. Piper acted all weird that day. Not weird enough to be noticeable by the camp, but Jason could tell something was wrong. Where Piper's expression and feelings were easily read, this time they were guarded. She would occasionally smile or crack a joke but when no one was paying attention to her, she would look down, deep in thought. Even Jason, her boyfriend, couldn't tell what was wrong. He tried to talk to her, ask her what was wrong, but she would either shrug it off or pretend she didn't hear him. He was worried. She even chose to be on the opposing team of the game. What was wrong?

He was walking her to her cabin after she announced she needed sleep. She was really quiet, lost in her thoughts. She didn't even hear Jason when he said something to her.

"Earth to Piper." Jason said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Yeah- what were you saying?" Piper said.

"What's going on with you? You seem a little distant today."

"What makes you say that?" she said, smiling at him.

"I don't know, you seem kind of... sad."

"Sad?" She asked.

"Yes, 'sad'" he said 'sad' with his best Piper impression. She hit him on the arm playfully, smiling. She smiled so easily. How could she be sad or distant? Jason thought. She's fine.

"So," he said, " Did you learn your lesson?"

She looked at him, raising an eyebrow? "My lesson?" She asked.

"Yup. Never make the mistake of being on the team against me. You'll just be crushed with your teammates."

She laughed shortly. They stopped in front of the Aphordite cabin. She turned to look at him, with her kaleidoscopic eyes. He could never get enough of her. Her eyes. Her smile. Her laughter. Her voice. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever met, inside and out. She gave him a radiant smile, which seemed to lighten him up. Yet still, she still looked, felt distant. He pulled her into a soft, meaningful kiss. Once they pulled away, for a moment, he saw pain in her eyes but she covered it up just as quickly as he got a glimpse of it.

"Goodnight, Beauty Queen." he said, stroking her hair.

"Bye." She said, barely audible.

He turned around and walked away. He stopped, looking back at her, she didnt go inside yet. She waved slightly and went inside her cabin.

Jason wondered what was bothering her. He decided he would ask her tomorrow.

He never got to.

**Pretty short for a first chapter? I know. But there's a lot more of where that came from.**

**-Bellinda Cross**


	2. Where?

**He guys, here's another Chapter for you. I thought of making this one longer than the one before. It is longer but not long enough. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS WHATSOEVER!**

**Please review!**

**-Bellinda Cross**

Chapter 2 Jason

"Jason, wake up! Wake up, Jason! We need you NOW!"

Jason woke up to Leo frantically shaking hi. Jason took a glimpse of the sky outside. It was dark. It wasn't even dawn yet.

"What happened?" he asked with a yawn.

"You need to go to the Big House." Leo said.

"Why?" Jason asked.

Sadness and urgency both filled Leo's face. He looked at Jason with dark serious eyes.

"Piper's missing."

Jason made his way to the big house where a bunch of crying Aphordite kids stood at the front porch. Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank and now Leo were at the front door talking to Chiron. Hazel was in tears. Annabeth had a determined face put on, but her eyes gave her away, she was scared, scared for Piper. Percy and Frank looked dull. Leo had the look Annabeth was wearing, but instead of fear, his eyes showed anger. Jason felt the same. He would kill whoever had taken Piper away from them. Chiron clipped and clopped towards him, his face serious.

"Jason, you're awake. Good. We need to know every detail of the last time you saw Ms. McLean." Chiron said. Jason nodded. Chiron ushered him into the house with the other five.

Jason told them what happened the last time he saw Piper. It wasn't much, he knew. But he wanted to give all the help he could.

"She seemed really distant and sad." Jason said, after finishing the story.

Chiron nodded. "She could've run away."

"But why?" Annabeth asked, "Piper's not like that."

"I don't know." Jason said. He really didn't know. She was so happy the past few weeks, it was like the Giant War never happened. But she started acting down yesterday, like she knew she'd be taken away. Or maybe she planned to run off. But that didn't explain why her eyes were full of sorrow. Normally, a person would run off because their life sucked. They would stay away from their friends or always be sulking. But she started all of a sudden. He was so confused. I just hope we find her. He thought to himself. Annabeth and the others nodded and Jason realised he said it out loud.

"The others are searching for her." Chiron reassured Jason. "We _will_ find her."

After the meeting, Jason and Leo went to the Aphordite cabin. If Piper was taken, there would be some sign of struggle. If she left, at least a few of her belongings would be gone. They went inside to find a weeping Lucy sitting by Piper's bunk. Mitchell was there as well, soothing Lucy. There a few more campers, but most of them sat quietly on their beds, looking glum. Jason took a look at Piper's bed. It was perfectly made. There was no sign of her even being there. Her belongings were all there, sitting in her chest. Everything was as it was. It was like she just vanished.

"Ok, that's just creepy." Leo said.

"We're any of you in the cabin with her last night?" Jason asked everyone. They all shook their heads.

"P-Piper left right after t-the game." Lucy said, "W-we all were out at the c-campfire."

"This sounds deliberate." Leo said, "I mean first of all, you said she was acting distant and sad. And second of all, she was supposedly tired and chose to go to her cabin early, right before she went missing."

"No. Piper would never do that. I mean it does make sense, but how does that explain her things left perfectly at her cabin? Piper's smart, she wouldn't just run away without her things."

Leo sighed. "I don't know. I guess her running away is better than her being abducted or something."

"I just hope she's okay." Mitchell said.

"She's Piper, she'll be okay." Jason said.

"Hopefully." mumbled Lucy.

Jason went to the camp boundaries alone. He wanted to see if there was any trace of where Piper could be. He didn't find anything useful. After hours and hours of searching, he decided to go back, when something caught his eye. It was small and easily concealed, but he saw it. It was a piece of cloth. The cloth was orange, as if ripped out of a camp half-blood shirt. He picked it up. It could be Piper's. If it was, he could track her down using it.

**Enjoyed? Didn't enjoy? **

**Hope you liked it. The next chapter is not only Jason's point of view kay?**

**Please review! **

**-Bellinda Cross**


	3. The quest to find Piper

**Hey guys here's another Chapter for y'all. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS WHATSOEVER! **

**BTW: One of the names here is the name of my first reviewer. You're awesome!**

Chapter 3 Jason

"Are you sure it's hers?" Chiron asked.

Jason was sitting in the Big House with Annabeth, Percy and Leo. He had taken the piece of cloth he had found to Chiron.

"Not sure." he said.

Chiron examined the cloth for another few minutes before asking Percy to get one of the Hecate children.

"You think we can track her with that?" Annabeth asked.

"If it belongs to her then maybe." Chiron said.

Percy came back with Amy, a 15 year old Hecate child. She looked nervous. She would occasionally glance at Chiron uneasily as if she was in trouble.

"Umm... Chiron. What can I help you with?" Amy asked. She didn't sound nervous. She actually sounded very calm, but Jason could tell she was nervous.

"Ah, Amy. We have a little favour." Chiron said, "Sit down." he gestured to the seat next to Annabeth.

Amy sat down. The table was in front of them all. Chiron laid the cloth on the table. "Can you trace people by using their belongings?"

Amy frowned. "I think so."

"Are you sure?" Chiron asked, "We can call one of your other siblings, if you want."

"No, no. I can do it." she said.

"Alright." he said.

Amy took the piece of cloth and suddenly Jason had the urge to snatch it away from her. It was Piper's. He was supposed to keep it. He shook his head at his anger. Amy closed her eyes and concentrated. The cloth began to glow. A picture hovered above it- no it looked more like an Iris Message. It showed a forest. It was night there, the stars seemed to peak out from the tall trees. There was greenery everywhere. It was beautiful. Jason could faintly see the city from behind the massive trees. It was huge and familiar. Jason couldn't tell why.

"That's Los Angeles." Annabeth said in an instant.

Amy opened her eyes and the image was gone. She looked around at everybody. She yawned. Her eyes looked tired, the magic must've drained her energy.

"That was very good, Amy." Chiron said, "Now I suggest you get some sleep, okay."

Amy nodded. She walked away. Jason watched until the little blonde head was gone. He turned to Chiron.

"So she's in California." he said.

"Yes. This gives us more reason to suspect she ran away. But it can be dangerous for her." Chiron said.

"That means we have to get her ASAP." Leo said.

Percy and Annabeth nodded. "But only 3 demigods can go. We don't want a giant group of monsters on our tail." Annabeth said.

"I'll go." Jason and Leo said together.

Annabeth gave a faint smile. "Alright, alright. Who else?"

"Wait a minute." Leo said "If three of us go, then when we get Piper back, won't it be four?"

"Leo knows his maths!" Percy said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Jackson." Leo said

"We can't help it, Leo. I think three is the best number." Chiron said.

"Fine. Who's coming with?" Jason asked.

"I'll go." Annabeth said.

"What? Why?" Percy asked, looking at Annabeth wide-eyed.

"Why not?" Annabeth asked.

"Because... it's not safe." Percy said protectively.

"The Mark of Athena wasn't safe." Annabeth said.

"Exactly why I don't want you to make that same mistake again."

"Come on, dude she can take care of herself. I'm sure you've already seen that." Leo said.

Percy sighed. "It doesn't matter what I say does it?"

"Nope." Annabeth said.

"Then it's settled." Jason said

Jason, Annabeth and Leo were all ready for the quest. They all had bags full of Ambrosia and Nectar, food and clothes and wraps and bandages. Jason was ready to face any dangers for Piper. It was all so confusing. They didn't know whether she left or was taken away. It looked like neither if you saw her cabin. Jason was just so frustrated. They reached the borders. Annabeth hugged Percy. The three of them said goodbye to everyone else and stepped out of the safety of Camp Half-Blood.

They stepped out of the borders and walked into Manhattan. Jason wasn't sure how they were going to reach Los Angeles. He turned to Annabeth. "So, wise girl, how are we going to reach Los Angeles?"

"Says the guy who can control the winds to make him fly." Annabeth said, "And don't call me wise girl."

"Okay." Jason held his hands up in surrender. "Just want you to know, i can't carpool with you guys when I'm flying."

"Okay. Since Jason is completely useless," Annabeth said. She turned to Leo. "What about you, repair boy?"

"I don't know, _wise girl._" Leo said, making a face at Annabeth.

Annabeth sighed. "Then I guess we have no choice."

Annabeth took a step forward. She took a deep breath. "_Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês." _she through a darachma on the road.

"Stop chariot of damnation." Leo mumbled. Right after the last word left his mouth, an old taxi appeared. It looked ancient. Dusty, broken down and ruined. In the front sat three o.d ladies. They looked as ancient as the car. But the scariest thing was that they had no eyes- well, one had an eye. They had no teeth-one had a tooth. Leo looked like he wanted to run away. Instinctively, Jason held Leo's arm.

Annabeth walked toward the cab and looked back at them. "Meet the Gray Sisters and their hideous cab." she said.


	4. The Gray Sisters' hints

**Hey everyone! Heres another Chapter for ya guys! Im sorry if the story is really fast paced, I can't help it. I have exams coming up so I won't be able to write as much, in a week probably. So yah! Enjoy! Review!**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS WHATSOEVER! **

**-Bellinda Cross**

Chapter 4 Leo.

Once Leo saw the cab, he had many ideas of fixing it. He wasn't even sure how the ladies sat in there without the cab breaking down. Annabeth seemed calm whilst in the cab, while Leo felt like it would collapse everytime it hit a bump. When Annabeth told the Gray Sisters that they needed to go to Los Angeles, they demanded 3 more darachmas. They kept fighting over the one eye and one tooth they had. Leo had the urge to give them each 2 sets of eyes so it would be easier to look at them. They drove so fast that Leo was afraid he'd throw all of last night's dinner and today's breakfast on Jason.

"I feel sorry for these kids, you know?" one of the sisters said to the other. "I wonder how they'll take it when they find out the worst."

Leo looked at at Annabeth and Jason, who also heard it. Annabeth frowned. "The worst? What do you mean?" Annabeth asked or with her tone, demanded.

"Pemphredo! Stop being a big mouth! You know what happens when the fates' 'plans' get revealed!" shouted the other sister.

"Too late, I guess." Jason said. "Now, what are you talking about it ending up the worst?"

"Why should we tell you that?" sneered one of the sisters.

"We could give you another darachma." Leo suggested. "Or two."

The sisters seemed to think about it, Leo thought it worked until they said "Nope." together.

Annabeth started thinking, Leo was relieved. Annabeth could cook up any plan in a matter of seconds. After a few seconds, her eyes lit up. Leo knew she had a grand master plan for them to follow. He thought she would say something smart in order to start the plan but, instead, she started kicking the old ladies chairs really hard.

"Umm, Annabeth? What are you doing?" Jason asked. Annabeth made the "wait" sign. She kicked again, harder and harder. Finally, when the speed bump came, she kicked the hardest. The lady sitting in front, jerked forward. Something slimy and round fell forward. It rolled from under her seat, to the back.

"My eye!" the lady shrieked. The car lurched sideways. It twisted and turned. Annabeth picked the eye up. Leo had to stop himself form vomiting. It looked disgusting. Even Jason inched away from Annabeth and her slimy eye.

"Give it back! Give it back!" the lady screamed.

"Tell us what you meant about our quest!" Annabeth said.

"No! We can't! We will be punished! You will be as well!" The lady shrieked.

"Then I guess it's mine." Annabeth said.

"No!" They screamed. "We can give you something else!"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Something else?" she asked.

"Yes! We can give you the location of the one you seek!"

"That easily?" Jason asked.

"Oh, but that is just the easy part. The quest ahead of you is more difficult than you anticipated. You'll end up losing what you-"

"Deino!" One of the sisters shrieked. "That will be enough!"

"Do we have a deal or not!" Annabeth said, impatiently.

"Fine! Grand Avenue, 3:00, Broadway!" Deino said.

"My eye please!" the sister driving, said. Reluctantly, Annabeth gave her the eye. The car suddenly stopped. "We're here!" the sisters announced.

Jason, Leo and Annabeth got out of the cab with their couldn't help but wonder what the ladies meant about the quest being difficult and losing something. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Jason whistled appreciatively. Leo looked around. They were in Grand Avenue. It was beautiful.

"Uh, Annabeth." Leo asked. "What did they mean when they said 3:00?"

"Either they meant the time or the direction." Annabeth said.

"What time is it?" Jason asked.

"2:59" Annabeth answered.

"Then I guess it does mean the time." Leo said pointing at the crowd, where a familiar figure was walking past them.

**Enjoyed? I hope so. I used a reference from The Sea of Monsters. In case you didn't already notice. What do you think will happen next? I know it's pretty fast paced but I know that once you read the next chapters you would kin of be relived. =D**

**Please Review!**

**-Bellinda Cross**


	5. Forgotten

**Sorry this is later than usual. I made this chapter a couple of times but it kept getting deleted. So hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS WHATSOEVER! **

**Bellinda Cross**

**Chapter 5 Jason**

He saw her. She looked absolutely flawless. She wore an over sized gray sweatshirt with dark skinny jeans and gray and blue sneakers. Her hair was left open, ruffling in the wind. She was holding a smoothie in one hand, while talking on her phone with the other. Jason wondered where she got it. She looked calm and happy, as if this was a normal day and she was getting on with her normal life. It slightly angered Jason. She ran away, worrying the whole camp to walk around in Los Angeles? As she kept walking, they kept foĺlowing, until she put her phone in her sweatshirt pocket. Finally, the there of them walked up to her.

"Piper." Jason said.

She looked up and frowned at them. "Umm.. yes?" she said.

Jason was taken aback. Yes? Why would she say that. He expected a ' What are you doing here? ' Or a ' I'm sorry guys. ' But a plain and simple yes? That wasn't right.

Leo was the first to recover from this. "Yes? What is wrong with you Pipes? First you run away worrying the whole camp," as Leo said this, Piper recoiled. Her frown went even deeper. "And now you're just talking to us like-"

"Excuse me? " Piper said. She looked at all of them. " Who are you? Look, I think you've got the wrong person. I've never been to any sort of camp before."

Jason didn't know what was going on. What sick joke was this? Had they got the wrong person, after all. If not, then why was Piper acting so weird. Had they been imagining the last 7 months with her? Had she got amnesia?

"Piper, are you okay?" Jason asked.

Piper looked at him and frowned at the worried look in his eyes.

"Guys, I really think you've got the wrong person. I've never met any of you before." Piper said.

"Piper, cmon, we're your friends. Don't you remember?" Leo said. Piper shook her head.

"Look, we know you. Everything about you." Jason said. Piper took a step away from them. Annabeth glared at him like, _Good going, now she thinks we're mad stalkers.__  
><em>

"I have to go." Piper said. "I'm running late for something with my dad."

"Tristan Mclean?" Leo asked. Piper's eyes widened. She quickly turned and walked away as fast as she could. Jason watched dumbstruck, as her figure slowly disappeared in the crowd. He was shocked. Too shocked to move. He looked at Annabeth who was glaring at him and Leo.

"Great going guys." She said.

"How did this happen to her?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." Annabeth said.

"Then it's bad." Leo said.

"Is this what the Gray Sisters were talking about?" Jason asked.

"Maybe." Annabeth said.

"Does she have amnesia or something?" Leo asked.

"Not even close." Said a voice behind them.

The three of them turned and found a young woman, probably in her 20's. She had long blonde hair and sharp blue eyes. She had that look on her face, as if she held the secrets of the world. Her eyes looked young yet old. Immortal.

"You're a goddess, aren't you." Jason said.

"Correct." she said.

"Then what do you want?" Annabeth asked. Jason expected the goddess to strike Annabeth down or something., but she stayed calm.

"Annabeth Chase, full of respect, I've heard." she said.

"What do you know about Piper?" Jason asked.

The goddess turned to him. "Everything actually." she said.

Leo sighed angrily. "One thing I hate about immortals is their constant use of riddles. I mean, get to the point. We have don't have forever. Unlike you, of course."

The goddess raised an eyebrow at him. "You all must care about the girl a great deal to show disrespect to a god."

She sat down on a bench. The demigods stayed standing.

"Let me introduce myself." the goddess said. "I am Aletheia, goddess of truth, disclosure, philosophy."

Jason and the others bowed. Some people walking around shot them looks.

"The girl, Piper, had caught my attention. She had fled to San Francisco, staying as far from Camp Half-Blood as she possibly could. When I came to her, she told me about why she had fled. She said that she had seen visions on her blade, Katropis, as well as in her dreams. The vision was of her standing in what once was Camp Half-Blood, now in ruins. She was told by her visions that she had caused this. So, she stayed as far away from it as she could. The reason she doesn't remember anything, well it was quite a plan she had made. She couldn't bear the pain of staying away from you lot. So she told me to take away her memories." the goddess took out a glowing box. Jason assumed the memories must have been there.

"But what about her father?" Jason asked.

"Just a little bit of explaining did the job." Aletheia said. "Here." She held the box out. "You can give it to her. She'll need it, in time."

"But I thought she didn't want her memories." Leo said.

"There is a difference between want and need." Aletheia said. Leo rolled his eyes.

"But what vision's did she get? Who was going to destroy camp?" Annabeth asked.

"Perhaps I can show you." the goddess said. She opened the box slightly. "Here, take a peak inside."

Jason and the others leaned in, closer, to the box. Suddenly they were pulled in to Piper's memories. Jason had a glimpse of a few before all he could see was black.


	6. Visions

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I just want to tell you that I won't be able to post new chapters early enough. I might have a maximum week gap between chapters. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS WHATSOEVER! **

**-Bellinda Cross**

Jason felt like he was spinning upside-down with a massive headache. That's how much going into someone's memories hurt. He got a few second glimpses of Piper's memories. The day she was claimed by Aphordite. Their quest with Leo. Aboard the ARGO II. Gaia's defeat. The days sitting by the campfire. Her last encounter with Jason. The last memory was way longer than the few glances he got of the previous ones. Jason saw himself kissing Piper then walking away. He had the sudden urge to scream at himself for walking away. He saw Piper go inside her cabin. This time he got to see what happened when she went inside. She carefully took out Katropis and her Boread sword leaving no marks of taking it. She took a bag and jumped out of the cabin's window.

The memory faded away to be replaced by another one.

Piper was on her knees sobbing in the middle of ruins. Everything was destoyed. Reduced to ashes. There was smoke billowing all around her. She coughed and sobbed and wailed. She looked untouched, as if there was a barrier protecting her from a massive explosion. The surroundings told Jason it was Camp Half-Blood. It looked nothing like it. It looked like a broken, barren field spreading across. _Look at what you've done._ A harsh voice said in her head. _You've killed them all. Destroyed their home. _Piper shook her head. She looked miserable, lonely. Jason wanted nothing but to fold her up in his arms and console her, but this was just a memory. She really was alone here.

"How?" Piper hiccuped. "Why? Why me?"

_Leave. Leave this camp and no harm will come to the people here. You are not to tell anyone. We hold their lives in our hands._

"Who... are y-you?" she asked between sobs. "Why are you doing this?"

Silence.

Then the memory faded.

Piper stood in her cabin, alone, holding Katropis. The vision on her blade was no different than her dream. Camp Half-Blood nothing but rubble. The dead body of every single camper lay in the ruins. Piper's eyes filled with tears, she dropped the blade and fell to her knees, crying, sobbing, like she did in the dream.

The memory faded.

Jason looked in the eyes of the goddess. Annabeth had her hand covering her mouth, while Leo looked at Aletheia wide eyes. The goddess calmly closed the box. She held it out to Jason.

"Take it." she said. Jason took an involuntary step away from the box. The goddess raised an eyebrow.

"Poor Piper." Annabeth said under her breath.

"Who is this person threatening Camp Half-Blood?" Leo asked.

"That, I do not know." Aletheia said. The goddess gently put the box of Piper's memories in Jason's hands. "She will need it. I cannot tell you why. But trust me, demigod. You must give it back to her."

Jason scowled at the box. "Give her back the frightening experience of the Giant War? Give her back the sorrowful deaths of campers?"

The goddess gave him a pointed look. "Give her back her friends, her family. Give her back the joyful experiences at your camp."

"There was barely any happiness in her life already. I will not give her back grief and horror. The life she is living now, the one without monsters and quests, this is what she deserves." Jason said.

Aletheia coked her head. "Are you saying she should be hunted down uprovoked? Without any idea how to fight the monsters coming? And what of you, Jason Grace? You came here, desperate to find the girl, only to leave without getting her back. How will you feel, when you see her, and she doesn't recognise you? You are selfish. The fate of your camp rests on her shoulders, yet you still refuse to save it."

Annabeth looked at Jason. "Listen to her, Jason."

Jason sighed deeply. "Fine." he said. "When should I give it to her?"

"Exactly eight minutes after five." Aletheia said. She nodded to them. "I will see you soon, young demigods."

With that, she disappeared, leaving something else that was Piper's. Katropis and her Boread sword. Annabeth picked them up.

Leo took a deep breath. "Alright, let's give our fellow demigod friend her memories back." he smiled to himself. "Wow, it's not everyday people say that."

**Sorry. I know it's really short but I have exams coming and I'm also sick. Great package. Anyway hope you enjoyed that brief chapter.**

**-Bellinda Cross. **


	7. Memories

**Hey guys! So sorry I didn't update this for some time but I had exams like I warned you before. Anyway just enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS WHATSOEVER! **

**Bellinda Cross**

**Chapter 7 Piper**

It was a strange day for Piper. When she got home her dad asked her why she wasn't at camp, giving her a worried look. She frowned, saying she hadn't gone to a camp, which left her dad looking really uncomfortable. Then later during the day, she felt like she was being watched while walking down the street, like a pair of eyes burning their gaze at the back of her head. After that, when she was on her way home, a bunch of kids her age had come to her asking where she'd been, claiming she'd run away from a camp. Twice she'd heard about a camp. Twice people had said stuff they expected her to know. She was also confused at the kids' worried faces. Especially the blonde guy. When he'd seen her, he looked relieved, happy. But when she told them that she'd never met them, he looked worried. Nothing about them felt familiar. Nothing.

She was sitting in her bedroom on her bed, thinking. She had come home from...what? Where was she before she reached home? Before all these strange things happened? Before her day started. She didn't really bother the first time but now she found it mysterious. Why could she not remember waking up in the morning? In fact, she couldn't even remember the past few weeks, months, who knows how long. She needed some fresh air...again. She wanted to take a walk outside to clear her head. She looked up at her clock. It was 4:45. Her dad was taking her to a party today at 6:00. She had time. She put on a long white knit sweater over her camisole and brown boots that covered halfway up her calves. She texted her dad, who was at a press conference and insisted on knowing when and where she went, that she was taking a walk around the streets. After that, she locked the doors and headed out.

She was walking around the in Grande Avenue, the wind billowing her hair, chilling the skin under her leggings. People walked around, whizzing past her as she walked at a slow pace taking in the whole place. It was a calm, yet chilly, day. Everything seemed normal. Everything was fine. Yet she couldn't shrug off the feeling that she was being watched. She looked around, scanning every face, searching for the pair of eyes her way. But she didn't see anyone. She shook her head. Could be some paparazzi. Nothing bad.

After a while, she checked her watch. It was 5:00. Time seemed to fly past. She needed to go home quickly. She was told to be ready by 5:30 for the party. She quickly tried to retrace her steps back to her house, but found she was lost. She looked around. She saw an old alley which led to her house area. She took the shortcut.

As soon as she was in the alley, she didn't feel safe. Her hand quickly went to her pants belt. She didn't know why. It happened instinctively. She heard a hiss. Then movement. She whirled around, looking for danger, but nothing was there. She must've been imagining it. There was nothing. She took a deep breath and continued walking. Another hiss crept up her ear. She looked around, heart beating frantically. She was about to give up again when come sort of _thing_ leaped at her in a blur. She shut her eyes hard, putting her arms up protectively. She waited for the blow...nothing came. She opened her eyes to see the blonde boy - Jason, she thought was his name- who she'd seen earlier, in front of her, a sword in his hand, blocking away a creature. It had 3 heads. One of a lion, one of a snake and one of a goat. It had claws of a lion, legs of a goat and a snake tail. It fit the description of a chimera. She knew because she and her dad had studied greek mythology together. But how it was here, real, she had no idea. She watched in shock how the boy, Jason, swung his sword expertly and blew the chimera to bits. He whirled around and, withou a word, took Piper's hand and pulled her along as he ran. She ran with him, too scared to be suspicious. They rounded a corner and found they weren't being followed.

"You okay?" he asked, panting.

She took a step away from him. "Okay, i dont know what just happened. You... fought...killed it. I.. dont know-"

"I know you're confused. It's alright. You'll be okay." he said, soothingly.

She heard shuffling again. She whirled around. The other 2 kids from before came out of the shadows.

"W-what's going on?" Piper asked, backing away.

"It's alright. We wont hurt you." Jason said, reaching out to touch her. Piper jerked away.

"Hey, beauty queen," the short guy said, "Look, we wont hurt you."

Piper frowned at the nickname. It sounded familiar. She looked at the girl next to him. She held a box with its lid slightly ajar. Things seemed to seep out of it like mist. Piper looked at all three of them. She was about to say something when her surroundings seemed to change. Images blurred into her head. Her on a dragon with Jason and the shorter boy, Leo. Sitting by a campfire next to Jason, his arms around her. She and 6 other demigods on a ship, the ARGO II. Fighting Gaea. Fighting giants. Playing 'Capture the Flag'. All and more, scorched into her mind. She somehow knew everything in the images. She could name every person in it. She could feel all the injuries. The joy and laughter. The grief and sorrow. But one thing stood out from all of this. Pain. She held her head. It was painful. She saw deaths of countless campers. She saw destruction. She felt dizzy. Her surroundings seemed to get blurry. All she saw was Jason's worried face before drowning into unconsciousness.


	8. Chimera

**Hey ppl! Hope you're enjoying this story so far! I really enjoy writing this for you guys and am sorry that I didn't write many chapters for weeks. Anyway, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS WHATSOEVER! **

**- Bellinda Cross**

Chapter 8 Jason.

Jason caught Piper before she fell. He was worried. Her was face pale and she looked horrified at the memories. Her own memories. He knew that would happen. He'd braced himself for that. But he still felt a stab of pain seeing her like that. He heard the chimera coming again. But it sounded like more than one. Leo and Annabeth faced toward the noise.

"Jason," Leo said. "Could you fly this time? You know, instead of wasting time running."

"Sorry. I didn't want to scare her last time." Jason said.

"Well, she's unconscious now." Annabeth said. "So could you hurry it up. Leo and I will slow them down."

"Meet me at her house."

"Go!"

Jason scooped Piper up in his arms and flew up. He heard the chimera coming closer. He hoped Leo and Annabeth could hold them off long enough.

He kept high enough for people not to see him, but low enough for people not to notice him. Piper stayed unconscious one-fourth of the way, but when Jason suddenly ducked from a large tree branch, Piper jerked awake. As soon as she looked down, she yelped, grabbing Jason's shirt. Jason hoped she got all her memories back. Annabeth kept the lid of the box open the whole time. The goddess said the memories would travel back themselves to the owner. Piper looked shocked, which Jason couldn't help but smile at. It's not everyday you wake up in the arms of a person who's flying. Jason dropped down behind a building. Piper got out of his arms. She stood in front of Jason, her back facing him. She held her head again, clutching it tight. Jason reached out to her, trying to touch her, but she cringed away. Piper turned around. She looked exhausted, regretful and sad.

"Piper-" Jason started.

"Jason," Piper interuppted. "You have to go. You shouldn't have done this."

"No." Jason said. "I can't let you handle this alone. Not when handling it means never seeing you again."

Piper shook her head, frantically. "I'm trying to keep you guys alive! I'm trying to help you!" Piper shouted, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Piper-"

"I can't put you guys in harms way, knowing I can stop it. I won't live with myself."

Jason took her in his arms, stroking her hair. She slumped against him. "We'll figure it out. It's okay. We'll be fine." Jason said.

She gently pulled away enough to look at him. She opened her mouth to say something when they heard hissing again. She whirled around. Chimera were approaching. Jason flipped out his coin sword.

"Piper." he called. She looked at him. He handed her Katropis and her Boread sword. She held the sword, ready, next to Jason. The chimera lunged. Jason sliced through the first few, ducking and lunging. The chimera had three heads. It wasn't easy killing them. He glanced at Piper. She was fighting well. Holding out on her own. She killed 2 chimera and was fighting the rest. He wondered where Leo and Annabeth were. How did these chimera find them? What happened to them?

The chimera Jason was currently fighting, dodged Jason's blow and pounced on him. He fell to the ground with the chimera on top. He struggled underneath it's massive body, trying to slice through it. The chimera's snake tail tried to sting him. He struggled harder. He heard Piper shout his name. She couldn't help him because of the 3 chimera cornering her. He squinted his eyes shut as the tail came plunging close. He waited for the sting to come, the pain. But it didn't. He opened his eyes and found Leo wrestling the chimera off him. He pulled his arms free and plunged his sword through the chimera. It disintegrated. Leo helped Jason up.

"Wow," Leo said, "I didn't expect Jason Grace, son of the mighty Zeus, to be on the ground stuggling under a puny chimera."

"Puny?" Jason asked. "In the name of Hades, it has three heads. It's hard to keep up with."

Leo laughed under his breath. "Come on, let's go help the ladies."

Annabeth and Piper were fighting together against the rest of the chimera. They were surrounded. Some of them noticed Leo and Jason and started circling them. Jason held his sword ready. Leo lit his hands on fire. The fight went in a blur. Jason slashed and whipped his sword. Leo, instead of using his fire hands, took out a celestial bronze hammer, smacking each head of the chimera. Slowly the girls and boys backed away as the chimera came closer and closer until all of them were in one group with a circle a chimera around them.

"Someone want to tell me why these guys never stop coming back?" Leo asked.

"It's him. He's trying to get rid of us. One of you will have to send an IM to the camp." Piper said.

"Who?" Annabeth asked.

"I can't tell you! Just do as I say!" Piper said.

"Uh, guys? Not to be a Debbie Downer but we've got a bunch of chimera ready to rip our heads off!" Leo said.

As if on cue, the chimera shrieked and pounced. Piper slashed her Boread sword at them, freezing some. Leo smashed at their heads. The whole group had spread out, mixing with the many chimera. Jason kept whipping his sword at them. There were so many. Jason could barely not get himself killed. The lion head of the chimera sank its teeth into Jason's arm. He tried to pry it out, but its teeth dug in deep. A sword came into his view and Piper cut the lion head off. Jason still had the head stuck on his arm but he had the other heads to worry about. He and Piper both slashed the the heads off together. He glanced at Annabeth and Leo, who were busy killing the last chimera against them. He blinked. Just a minute ago, there had been many chimera. Now there were only 2 left?

A snake tail came into Jason's view, trying to sting him. Piper pushed him away, slashing the chimera's three heads altogether. He grabbed her waist and flew up. He landed on the roof of a random building. He let her go as he realised his hand was wet.

He brought his hand up to see it was wet with blood.

Not his blood.

He looked at Piper, who had slumped to the ground, breathing heavily. A large red stain dirtied her clean white sweater.

Piper's blood.


	9. Wounded

**Hey, everyone! I hope I didn't break your hearts with that horrible cliff hanger. Im kinda proud of myself of continuing this story all the way to 9 chapters. Honestly I'm pretty lazy and get distracted easily. Anyway, this is chapter 9! Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS WHATSOEVER! **

**- Bellinda Cross**

Chapter 9 **Piper**

"Piper!"

Jason's voice sounded very far away. Piper was aware of his arms around her. His hand stroking her hair. She could see the worry in his electric blue eyes. But she felt like she was watching all of this from a distance. She barely felt it when Jason cupped her cheek telling her it was alright. Her surroundings were blurry at the edges. She knew what had happened when she took that sting for him. The snake poison was spreading through her body. She had a hard time breathing.

**Jason**

His whole world collapsed when Piper didn't respond to his reassurances. When she looked at him but didn't see him. When he heard her breaths coming out slower and more ragged. He gripped her hand tightly. He would not lose her. They both went through months of trying to destroy Gaea. They both survived so much together. He would not lose her to a puny chimera- as Leo had called it. He called for Leo and Annabeth who were already on their way up to the roof. The chimera stopped coming, which was weird for Jason. They stopped coming right after Piper was stung. Did that mean they only came here to hurt her? The thought made Jason angry. Whoever was behind this would pay. Pay for what they did to her. But first he needed to help her. He needed to get the poison out.

"I need some Ambrosia!" Jason shouted to the others.

Annabeth opened her bag and took out a piece of Ambrosia. She gave it to Jason with shaking hands. He looked back at Piper, who was still breathing slow shaky breaths. He gave the ambrosia to her, holding her hand tightly. He saw her swallow it, but saw only slight changes. Her skin was still very pale and her breaths still shaky, but her eyes looked more focused and her fingers curled around Jason's hand.

"The ambrosia is barely working." Jason said.

"We need to take her to camp." Annabeth said. "Chiron might have some medicine."

"How?" Leo asked.

"Jason," said Annabeth. "You can fly Piper to camp. We will catch up."

Jason was about to say something when Piper spoke. "No," she gasped. "You can't...take me back there. It'll be destroyed."

"Piper, you're delirious." Leo said. "There's no way in Tartarus we're letting you...die."

Die. That word hit Jason badly. He hadn't let himself think that this would result to that. He didn't use that word. Using it made this solution desperate.

" I don't know how your surviving this so far." Annabeth said. "A normal mortal would have died instantly."

"Maybe it's her demigod blood." Leo said. "I mean- wait, why are we discussing this?"

Jason tuned those two out. He was focused on Piper.

"Jason, leave me... I can't let camp be turned to rubble. P-Please." she said. She had used charmspeak in her words. He, just for a moment, thought about it, was going to do it. He shook off the feeling.

"Never."

"Then you leave me no choice." she whispered. She looked at the sky. "Goddess Aletheia, please do this for me. Take me as payment."

"Piper, what are you-"

Annabeth and Leo turned to them both, frowning at her words.

"I will never interfere in these people's lives ever again. Not in their thoughts or memories." She swallowed. "Or hearts."

"Piper-" Annabeth started.

"Please keep them safe. Please help them home. No one is to remember. _No one._"

Jason trapped her face in his hands. "What are you doing?"

She smiled. "Keeping you from grief."

"Pipes-" Leo said.

"I love you all. Everyone at camp as well. I...I'll never forget you guys. " she said. She looked up at the sky again. "I hope I end up in Elysium."

"No," Jason said, gripping her hand tight. "You're not going anywhere. You're staying here. With us."

But she didn't respond. Her eyes became glassy and unfocused, never leaving the sky. Her grip on his hand loosened. She was gone.

Annabeth's eyes were rimmed with tears, spilling down her face. Her hands were shaking. She looked broken. Leo, who was kneeling next to Piper- Jason didn't notice that before- looked at her, grief lining his face, sorrow filling his eyes. He bit his lip, as if stopping it from trembling.

Jason was drowning. Drowning in his grief. In his guilt. In his pain. He gathered her in his arms and stood. Annabeth and Leo looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked, her voice shaky.

"Taking her to camp." Jason said. "Where she'll be buried."

Leo and Annabeth nodded wordlessly.

Jason and the rest of the camp stood at Piper's grave. Percy had his arm around Annabeth. Frank held Hazel's hand. It made Jason miss the warmth of Piper's hand. Miss her presence beside him all the time. Leo was next to him, his head lowered. Reyna and the rest of the Roman Camp also attended. They burned her shroud already. Her grave had the words, _Piper, who shone the brightest, _etched on it below, _Piper 1998-2014_ The grave was dug between two trees, near the lake. Instead of flowers, feathers lay in front of the grave reminding them of the feathers Piper wore in her hair. Slowly and gradually, the campers left. Only him, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Reyna and, surprisingly, Nico were left. Reyna and Leo held his hand. As did Annabeth hold Reyna's hand. Percy held Annabeth and Nico's hand. Hazel held Leo's hand. Frank held Hazel's. They were all in a line, Jason in the middle. They stood in silence, listening to their own breaths. Jason closed his eyes. The image of Piper forever carved there. He imagined her right in front of him, stroking his cheek, smiling. He could've sworn he felt a hand on his cheek, soft and warm. When he opened his eyes though, there was nothing in front of him but Piper's grave. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He actually felt the hand.

He had wondered what invisible threat had Piper leaving the camp. Who and why they killed her. What she meant when she called for the goddess, Aletheia to take their grief away. For no one to remember...

A flash of light sparked in front of them, so blinding that Jason had to close his eyes. He opened them to find Piper's grave, unmarked and with no feathers lying in front. The group broke their hands away and rushed to the grave. They never reached it before the whole world went black.

**This is not the end. I will continue this story. What do you think will happen next? Keep reading my chapters and you'll find out.**


	10. Unmarked

**Hello everyone! I know a lot of you want to kill me for what happened in the last chapter but I assure you its not that bad. Enjoy this chapter! Please review! I like the feedback you guys give me, bad or not.**

**DISCLAIMER : I AM NOT RICK RIORDON. NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT THESE CHARACTERS TO MYSELF, THEY'RE NOT MINE. **

**Bellinda Cross**

_"Goddess Aletheia, please do this for me. Take me as payment._

_I will never interfere in these people's lives ever again. Not in their thoughts or memories or hearts. _

_Please keep them safe. Please help them home. No one is to remember. No one."_

Chapter 10 Jason

Jason opened his eyes. He was in his cabin, in bed. It was morning. His father's statue pierced it's eyes at Jason. He got up, ignoring the glare from the statue, and went to his cabin bathroom. He brushed his teeth, got dressed and headed to the breakfast tables.

It was bright and sunny that morning. Campers were stepping out of their cabins and heading the same direction as Jason. He saw Percy on the way, walking with his hand in Annabeth's. Jason didn't know why that stung so deep. He felt that he should be holding someone's hand right now. But he didn't know who. Not Reyna. After the Giant War last year, when Jason chose Camp Half Blood, Reyna being Camp Jupiter's praetor couldn't be with him. It's not like he was interested anyway. But some part of him was yearning for the warmth of someone else's hand. He shrugged it off. He didn't need anyone right now. He was fine.

Jason was sitting at the Zeus table, eating pancakes. He sat alone as always. He looked around at everybody. Everyone was so happy and normal. He smiled.

After breakfast, Jason walked around near the lake. The fresh air soothed him. The distant sounds of campers sparring and practicing filled the empty area Jason was strolling in. After about half an hour of walking, Jason ended up near the lake where the graves were dug. He walked past a few of the graves of the people who died in the Giant War. There were many flowers in front of those. The gravestones had 'Died in the Giant War' written on all of them. Everyone of them had beautiful carvings on them. He passed all the graves with intricate designs on until he stopped right in front of a plain gravestone. The gravestone had no flowers in front, no carvings on, it didn't even tell you who this grave was for. Just a plain block of cement. Jason studied it. It had no signs of weathering which meant it was new. It had no double layer of cement to show that the writing was painted on. It had nothing, absolutely nothing. He brought his hand up to touch it and soon as he did, images rushed in his head:

_A girl on a rooftop bleeding out. She was beautiful. Her choppy brown hair spread out under her. Her kaleidoscopic eyes, hazy and unfocused. Her hand in Jason's. Grief and pain bloomed in his chest. _

_"Piper!"_

Another memory flew in.

_Jason pulled her into a soft meaningful kiss. She smiled at him. _

_"Good night Beauty Queen."_

_"Bye."_

The images dissolved into something else.

_"Seven half bloods shall answer the call."_

_"To storm or fire the world must fall."_

_"An oath to keep with a final breath," _

_"And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

Jason pulled his hand off the gravestone, panting. What did those images mean? Why did the Second Great Prophecy change? Who was that girl -Piper?- and what did her presence in the images? mean? Jason ran to the Big House.

How did those images flip into his mind by just touching the gravestone? What did that grave mean? Why did Jason feel such a strong connection to the girl in the images? Why did he feel a pang of pain in his gut? Jason ran past Percy, Annabeth and Hazel who were practicing sword fighting. He heard them call his name and run after him. He didn't stop. He needed to tell Chiron. Jason reached the Big House and ran through the front door. He saw Chiron talking to another camper. He waited near the tapestries. There was one of Percy and the first Great Prophecy. There was one of the demigods in the second Great Prophecy. The second tapestry had Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel and Frank fighting in battle drawn on. The second prophecy was written under it.

"Six half bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath. And foes bear arms to the doors of death."

Jason frowned. The prophecy in the images he had seen said seven halfbloods. The actual prophecy said six- 3 from each camp. Who was the seventh? Was it that girl in the images?

Chiron trotted towards Jason. "What's wrong? " he asked.

Before Jason could say anything, the door burst open and Percy, Annabeth and Hazel rushed in, panting.

"Do you know-" Percy said, panting. "How long we'd been-" pant. "calling you?"

"Honestly, Jason, we were worried." Hazel said breathlessly.

Chiron gestured for them to sit down. They collapsed on the couches, breathing heavily.

"Okay, Jason. What was it you wanted to tell me?" Chiron asked.

"Well, I was walking near the lake. You know, where the graves are. And I...I saw a grave-"

"You don't say." Percy said. Jason glared at him.

"Anyway," Jason continued, " The grave was...different. It was unmarked, had no flowers in front and had no sign of being covered up in paint or cement. It was just a block of cement in a field of graves. Also, when I touched it, images flew up in my head."

"Of what?" Chiron asked.

"A..a girl." Jason said. "There was an image of her dying and..."

"And?" Annabeth asked.

"And...me..kissing her." Jason said awkwardly.

Percy snorted. Annabeth hit him on the arm.

"Anything else?" Chiron asked.

"Well, yeah." Jason said. "In the image of her dying, I heard myself scream her name."

"What was her name?" Hazel asked.

"Piper." Jason said.

"Piper." Chiron repeated.

"Yeah."

Percy, Annabeth and Hazel all had blank faces on. Annabeth looked like she was going through all the campers she'd ever met, looking for a Piper. Chiron, though, was lost in thought.

"Chiron?" Jason asked.

"Yes?" Chiron said.

"There was also a prophecy in the images." Jason said.

"A prophecy?" Percy asked.

"Yeah." Jason walked over to the tapestry of the second Great Prophecy. "The prophecy was just like this one. Except it said seven halfbloods instead of six."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Do you think that girl had anything to do with the Prophecy being altered?"

"Let's investigate the grave, shall we?" Chiron said before Jason could answer.

"Alright."

"The five of them stood in front of the unmarked grave. Some campers followed them to see what was going on. Leo and Frank had come as well. Annabeth had her lost-in-thought frown on. She circled the grave with Chiron.

"I think we should dig this grave to see who's buried under it." Chiron said.

Some campers brought shovels. Jason, Leo and Percy started digging. Jason wondered if the girl would be there. It would be disgusting, but he was curious. Somehow, he felt a strong bond with her. A tight connection. He didn't bother telling the others because he knew they wouldn't understand. Piper. That name seemed to tug at his heart. When he lived through the memory of kissing her, he wanted to do it again. Feel her soft lips against his. Her warm breath caress his lips. He didn't know her but...he knew her. Somehow, he knew her.

They finished digging through when they found an already dug grave under. Jason gasped. How? It was untouched. There were no signs of it being dug before. But how?

The grave...had no body. It was empty.

**Cliff hanger. Mwuahahahahahaha. Where is Piper's corpse? Is she really dead? Who took it? Find out next time!**


	11. Stolen

**Hey! Okay so I know a lot of you want to kill me right now. I mean, when I thought about this story I labeled it a Jasper story. Yet the whole story is full of grief and pain between them. I realise I haven't actually shown our OTP together much. So, i apologize. This story will continue on, nonetheless. So, keep reading!**

**DISCLAIMER : I LOVE ALL THESE CHARACTERS, BUT SADLY DON'T OWN THEM. IT'S ALL RICK RIORDON. **

**Chapter 11 Jason.**

Jason staggered back. What is this? Where is the body? A collective gasp filled the area as campers all saw the empty graves. People were murmuring to eachother. Some were asking Chiron questions. Percy, Leo, Annabeth, Hazel and Frank looked at eachother with wide eyes. Jason backed away from the crowd. He looked around for the one person who might know the meaning of this. His eyes fell on a figure in the shadows. He walked over there.

"Freaky, huh?" Nico said.

"What do know about this?" Jason asked.

"Not much. But I what I do know is that the Gods had a meeting. It's all very hush, hush. Not even Hades spilled anything." Nico said.

"What has that got to do with this?" Jason asked.

"Well, it can't be a coincidence, can it?" Nico said. He was right of course. But what was going on? Why keep all of this a secret? What were the Gods trying to hide?

"Oh, and one more thing. I don't know if this'll help or not, but...There was a rebirth." Nico said.

"A rebirth?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. A soul from Elysium chose to be reborn. Do you think this connects to the disappearance of the corpse?"

"I...I don't know." Jason said.

Jason was about to say more, when he saw that Nico was gone. He sighed. You could never get a full 10 minute conversation with that kid.

The campers went back to normal easily. Everyone went back to practicing. It was like nothing ever happened. Jason only saw small pockets of people grouped together, talking in hushed tones. Jason ignored most of the questions directed to him by some campers. He trained restlessly, trying to get his mind off the memories he witnessed. After sparring with Percy, practicing his archery and playing capture the flag, it was dark. Jason went to the Big House. If Nico didn't know much, then he needed to go higher on the ranks of the people he asked questions to. Meaning, Mr. D.

He put his hands in his pockets, making his way to the Big House, where he knew there would be someone who knew more.

Jason entered the Big House. The door creaked as it opened, making the quiet house seem really creepy. The only thing that ruined the aura of creepiness was Mr. D sprawled on the couches drinking Diet Coke. He raised his eyebrows seeing Jason approach him.

"What do want, John Green?" Mr. D asked, lazily.

"Uh, Jason Grace." Jason said.

"Whatever." Mr. D said.

Jason stood in front of the couch awkwardly. "Umm, you know what happened with the unmarked grave, right? And...you also know what happened in the secret meeting of the Gods...right?"

"What's your point?" Mr. D asked.

"Do you know anything about this mystery?" Jason asked. "I think you do."

"Then what's the point of asking?" Mr. D asked.

"What do you know?" Jason asked.

"Why should I tell you that?" Mr. D asked.

"Because I need to know!" Jason said, frustrated.

Mr.D raised an eyebrow. "You've got to give me more than that." He said.

Jason growled in frustration. "Look, this is important." he said. And then, quietly. "I need to find out about her."

"Go bother Aphordite about this. Leave me alone."

Jason blinked. "Why Aphordite?"

"Oh, I forgot." Thunder boomed. "Sorry, okay?" Mr. D shouted at the ceiling. "Stupid, Aletheia." he muttered.

"Wait, what?" Jason asked. "Aletheia, Aphordite. What have they got to do with this?"

"Kid," Mr. D said. "Just forget I even said anything and leave me alone."

Jason frowned and slowly left the House. Goddess Aletheia and Goddess Aphordite. What have they got to do with this? Aletheia, Jason understood. But Aphordite? What could she have done? He walked around not knowing where he was going. He was lost in thought. What has the rebirth got to to with the missing corpse? Did the gods have a meeting about that. Did Aletheia or Aphordite steal the corpse? If so, then why? It was slightly windy. The trees rustled and the soft swish of the water in the lake filled the area in a calm harmony. Everyone was at the campfire. This place was deserted. Jason heard footsteps. He turned around, looking for the source, but there was nothing there. He frowned and turned back around, walking to his cabin. He heard it again. This time he didn't turn around. He kept walking. When he reached his cabin, he rounded the corner of it instead of going inside. The same footsteps ca me up again. Jason whirled around, quick as lightning, and grabbed the person by their collar. He slammed them on his cabin wall, creating a cage with his body.

"Who are-" Jason started, but he faltered as he looked into kaleidoscopic eyes. She had the same choppy hair. The same tan skin. Those soft colour- changing eyes. It was the same girl from the images. And her presence still tugged at his heart. He didn't say anything, neither did she. They just looked at eachother, lost in the other's gaze. "You're...you're her." he finally said.

She cocked her head. "Her?" she said.

Jason placed his hand on her cheek, his heart full of desire. She leaned in to his touch, her eyes never leaving his. He didn't care to wonder how she got here. Didn't care to ask her about the grave. He just stood there, looking into her beautiful eyes.

"How cute." A musical voice drifted through.

Jason jerked back, his hand dropping between them. Aphordite stood not far away, smiling at both of them. Piper stood up straighter, blushing furiously.

"Jason, honey." Aphordite said. "Why don't we go inside your cabin. It's rather chilly outside."

"Umm.." Jason gestured for her to go inside. She smiled and entered. What was she doing here? Why did she come? He looked at Piper, but she avoided his gaze and walked inside. Jason followed her.

"Uhhh. How do you stand that statue in your room. It's horrible!" Aphordite said, scowling at his father's statue.

"I...avoid it." Jason said.

Aphordite smiled. Jason couldn't help but point out the resemblances between her and Piper. They both had those beautiful kaleidoscopic eyes. That dazzling, million dollar smile. And both of them were beautiful, no questions asked. Was Piper a daughter of Aphordite. Did Mr.D know that? Is that why he told Jason to bother her, not him? Is Piper the source of this mystery?

"Well," Aphordite said. "We've got a lot to talk about. Piper, honey, would you like to start?"

"That won't be necessary." A voice said.

Aphordite pursed her lips. "Always there to steal the show, huh, Aletheia."

A light flashed and the Goddess Aletheia stepped forward. Wow, two goddesses in one day, at the same time. Great.

"We meet again, Jason Grace." Aletheia said.

Jason frowned. " Again?"

**Hope you enjoyed that! Since Piper has come back (we don't know for sure *wink*) I will add more Jasper fluff. Yayy! Also I'm gonna publish another Jasper story soon after this one is over. Soo yah! I'm excited! **


	12. Announcement

**Okay. Here's the summary I will put up for the next Jasper story. It is NOT a continuation of this first one. It's just an idea that came to my head one day.**

Title: New Light

Jason's power and freedom is taken away by the Emperor of Greece. To get it back, he captures the Emperor's daughter, Princess Piper, to bargain for his freedom. While under his custody, Piper touches him in ways no one has ever done before. Jason realises that this daughter of a ruthless emperor is not as bad as he expected as he sees her in a new light.


	13. Chapter

**ANNOUNCEMENT! **

**Alright, guys. I have a huge announcement for you guys. I have officially resigned from this story. The reason being, i have another story i am absolutely obsessed with. I'm really, really sorry. I will be more than happy to give one of you this story to continue on. It will be a raffle draw. Fair and easy.**

**Rules:**

**Each of you who wish to take this story from my hands will have to review this chapter saying you want it and the reason why.**

**I will take all your names and put it in a raffle draw.**

**Then I will announce the winner on new years or the 2nd of Jan.**

**I will message the winner telling them what ideas I had in store for this story. You can mix it up with your own ideas, or just make a whole new batch of ideas for this story.**

**Again I am really, really sorry. But I hope I can make it up by writing, perfecting and completing my second story.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story so far and will forgive me soon. Bye!**


End file.
